Orphans
by REDRydingHood
Summary: snape has a son, Lily and james have a daughter before they have harry, she is thought to have died but she didn't and is in an orphanage in the same town as the boy, they are are invited to come to Hogwarts by Dumbledore who notices the resemblances.
1. Chapter 1

**this is just a little idea i had while looking around and stuff. so enjoy**

**I dont own harry potter or other characters they are property of rowling, i do own my oc's though! you no steal.**

* * *

><p>Prologue thingy<p>

Severus snape has a son by Bellatrix black before she marries and becomes a lestrange. The child is sent to an orphanage without snape knowing about it.

Lily and james have a daughter before they have harry, she is thought to have died but she didn't and is in an orphanage in the same town as the boy who is named Connor. The girl was named autumn because of her brilliant red hair and bright green eyes. Both turn eleven in the same year and are invited to come to Hogwarts by Dumbledore who notices the resemblences in the children to their parents immediately but says nothing to snape or harry who dosnt know anything yet until one year later.

Dumbldore has hagrid take them to diagon ally together and hagrid notices that Autumn looks exactly like lily evens and Connor looks almost exactly like snape he is shaken but takes them through the usual tour of diagon ally and all the stores since they are orphins the school pays for all their supplys. Autumn and Connor Become friends almost instantly. Connor gets a black cat for his animal and Autumn gets a tawny owl. They get sent on their way to the platform for the Hogwarts express and run into the weasleys. Fred and George are going into their second year. They look over at Autumn and Connor and notice the resemblance Connor has to snape and gawk at him. This is where the story of Autumn and Connor begins.

End Prologue thingy

* * *

><p>Fred suddenly heard his twin say "bloody hell that kid looks just like old professor snape"<p>

"what?" Fred answers looking in that direction "holy cow he does"

* * *

><p>Across the platform Autumn yanks on Connors arm "come on were not gonna get good seats if we don't get on now"<p>

Connor answers distractedly "oh yea sure, hey Autumn those boys back there were staring at me funny and saying something to each other it doesn't feel right."

"oh I'm sure it's alright they're probably just older students scoping out the newbies, oh Con I'm so excited this is going to be so cool oh look heres an empty compartment" she shoves into an empty compartment hoisting her trunk up onto the top rack above the seats.

"autumn people keep staring at me like I'm some dead person I don't like it"

Autumn looks around out the door of their compartment past Connor and sees that almost every window is filled with at least two faces staring at them she narrows her eyes and glares at them all and slams the door to their compartment shut with a clang. "hmpfh stupid no good nosey people" she states and sits down.

* * *

><p>Outside the compartment Fred and George are talking franticly with lee Jordan "seriously the kid looks exactly like snape" a girl sticks her head out of a compartment and says<p>

"yea I saw them him and that ginger haired girl in that compartment looks like new first years"

"oh hi Katie" George says to the girl in the doorway.

they walk off to an empty compartment and start talking about what mischief they are planning this year, and of course that odd boy who looks just like snape.

* * *

><p>Back to Autumn and Connor,<p>

"this is it Con! we are finally going!" Autumn says to Connor as the train jolts into motion. "what do you suppose it will be like? have you read any of the books we got yet its so fascinating isn't it?" she stands up and twirls around smiling and wobbling a bit from the motion, she sits back down and grins at him I can't wait this year is going to be so fun and to top it all off we won't have to see billy again for almost a whole year!" she punches her fist in the air as Connor smiles a bit and nods,"yeah I guess that is one of the best things ever.."

he is cut off by a boy who opens the door and says, "um .. is there any room in here? only I got kicked out of my compartment by a really annoying git..," he was short with sandy brown hair that stuck up in odd places and freckles dotted accross his nose, he looked to be about thier age, "sure thing! I'm Autumn and this is Connor." Autumn says with a smile pointing the empty space next to Connor.

"thanks i'm Trace by the way a first year,"

"Perfect! we're first years too.. aren't we Con?," Connor looks up and says quickly "yeah, yeah first years whatever I was just reading this one book here its a history about hogwarts its quite interesting,.." he trails off back into his book.

Autumn shakes her head at Connor turning back to Trace, "anyway me and Connor come from Ferndown its in the southwest close to the coast.." Connors cat 'Tipling' jumps up into Autumns lap and curls into a ball purring, "oh well hello there Tip" she smiles and says "this is Con's cat, I've got an owl a tawny one she's up there isn't she beautiful!" she points up above the shelf where her owls cage is strapped down and secured. Trace looks up and says "wow that's cool, I didn't really get an animal but I don't think I really need one.. so are your parents witches and wizards? or are you part muggle?"

"um.. Connor and I are orphans.. we don't know who our parents are.. but I like to think that they were really famous wizards and we are like long lost magical cousins to someone special.." she trails off grinning, "but of course that's highly unlikely ha ha"

"oh so you both didn't know about the wizarding world until you got the letter? that's ok my mums a muggle but she's happy she married dad she likes all the magic around the house says its like living in a fairy tale or something."

Autumn looked out the window for a second and watched the scenery pass by smiling and petting Tip the cat absentmindedly.

"Anything from the trolly dears?" came a voice from outside the compartment, they opened the door to reveal a trolly laden with any kind of sweet you could imagine, Autumn looked at the trolly and all the sweets wishing they had some money to get something but Trace pulled a handful of copper and a few silver coins out of his pocket and bought one of everything.

they brought the stuff back into their compartment and enjoyed it thoroughly laughing and sharing stories until an older boy came and told them they were almost there and they had better change into their robes before they got there. the boy stared at Connor for a second before turning and leaving muttering something about abnormalitys.

Autumn looked over at Connor and smiled comfortingly, "its ok Con I'm sure there's nothing wrong." she cheered up a little and said "but now we'd better change we're almost there! I'll wait outside and you boys change then its my turn" she turned and stood outside the door of the compartment waiting for the boys to be done.

There were other people out waiting in the corridor some already in their uniforms some waiting their turn. she saw those two red headed boys talking to a dark skinned boy and a tall girl they looked over to where she was standing and she looked down embarrassed for being caught looking. suddenly the door opened and she saw the boys dressed and coming out of their compartment

"your turn Autumn" Connor said as he walked out the door behind Trace. she smiled at him hastily and hurried in to change into her black school uniform. The skirt was a bit itchy but other than that it was pretty comfortable. she finished and opened the door letting the boys back in as the train noticeably started to slow.

"this is it boys!" she looked out the window and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>well thats it for the first chapter I know I have two other stories out there right now but this Idea just happened and I had to do it. <strong>

**Please Review my last two stories havent gotten a single review and now i'm not sure i'm going to finish them anytime soon the plot fairies died out on me sadly... anyway so how did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there long time no see yeah i'm getting back into it Thanks to, Alix Jackson and CALLEN37 who reviewed and boosted my moral, you are life savers!**

** XD sorry for taking so long, like I said in my other stories I accedentally broke my old computer and lost my progress on all my stories so I'm starting from wherever they left off heh anyway here goes nothing .. think harry potter, think harry potter... (it works don't judge me!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will i ever in the foreseeable future, own harry potter... sadly.**

* * *

><p>once they reached the castle they were gathered together with the other first years they started whispering among themselves. Autumn leaned over to Connor, "what house do you think they'll put you in?" she whispered quietly. he smiled and said confidently "i'm going to be in Slytherin because that's the one with the most potential" Autumn just nodded and rolled her eyes turning to Trace she asked him the same question, he responded that he didn't care as long as the people were friendly. "well I'm going to just hope for the best and let luck will out!" she whispered loudly with a giggle that drew stares from some of the other students and she ducked down sheepishly grinning. just then a teacher came in and told them to line up getting ready to escort them out into the great hall.<p>

they all gaped in wonder at the hall as they entered and walked up the center of the room towards the front where a stool sat in front of a long table and on that table there sat a very old and very worn looking hat.

Autumn looked quizically at the hat and then over at Connor raising an eyebrow. then it sang and she was shocked it could not only talk but sing she barely contained her laughter and then clapped as loud as anyone else when it had finished.

the teacher who had lead them up here now held a roll of parchment with names on it and started to read from a to z Autumn and Connor looked at each other they didn't have last names. they were just Autumn and Connor I suppose they could be named after the orphanage but that was humiliating no they had chosen not to have last names. they waited patiently as all the other names were called Trace's last name was Haugeny so he was fairly early in the list and was sorted into "Hufflepuff", Autumn cheered for him and then smiled as he sat down with a group of other kids who looked nice enough.

"Autumn that teacher is looking at me funny" she heard from beside her and she looked to see Connor looking at a teacher at the table who was indeed looking at Connor but what unnerved her was that when he noticed her looking at him he flinched and looked almost sad. the strangest thing was that he looked so familiar to her but she couldn't place it while looking at him.

finally the teacher got to the end of the list and called "Connor," she looked up at the two still standing there and motioned for Connor to sit down.

the had slipped onto his head and over his face it sat there for a minute and then finally the hat shouted out "Slytheren!"

Autumn smiled at Connor widely and cheered for him as he went to sit down with the rest of the table at the far end noticing that some if not most of the people sitting at that table looked like snobs, she tried to ignore it that was where Connor wanted to be so thats where he was. It was then that she noticed the reason the teacher at the table looked so familiar, she looked at Connor and then back to the teacher with slightly wide eyes. _Oh my.. _she thought,_ This is weird. _

she was brought back to herself by the teacher practically shouting her name "AUTUMN?!" she snapped back to attention amid laughs that told her that she had probably been called three or four times. she gulped and the teacher motioned to the stool. she stepped forward and sat down feeling the hat slide over her head and cover her face, she closed her eyes and thought about everything that had happened so far. from the letter, to the giant picking them up, to the train ride, getting her own owl, the magic of it all was amazing! she was interrupted by the hat..

"well now you certainly are a confusing one aren't you. indecisive, and yet definitive. protective, and yet mischievous. responsible, and yet spontaneous. where should you go?" the hat contemplated and Autumn took the chance and asked it "is there really a difference? I mean whether I go in one house or another, I'll still be a part of the school as a whole, which is way more than I had ever expected and I'm sure I'll be able to get through anything this school can throw at me so just put me wherever you feel like." she finished screwing her eyes shut tight expectantly

"hmm now that's some spunk there, and an interesting Idea I think I'll put you in, GRYFFENDOR"

the hat shouted out the last part and then it was lifted off her head to a multitude of cheers and she was pointed to a red and gold table which was to her dissapointment on the opposite side of the room from the green and silver one where Connor sat she looked towards him with a sigh and a small smile trying to mentally tell him that everything would be ok and they would try to hang out as much as possible.

she sat down with a group of other first year Gryffendors and the two red headed boys from the train just happened to be there, curious how that happened. she smiled and said "Hi I'm Autumn" reaching out her hand across the table and shaking both thier hands, they smiled and said "Fred and George" simultaneously so that she narrowed her eyes "that's not fair now how am I supposed to know which is which?" she scowled and they just grinned

"so who's your friend?" they asked motioning towards the Slytherin table and I said "hmm? oh Connor? he's from the same place as me, we grew up in the same town in different orphanages." she said as the food appeared. after that she was too busy being shocked and snatching as many good things to eat as she could that she didn't even notice the two pairs of eyes on her as she ate. one from the Slytherin table from where Connor was sitting feeling like he was betrayed because of her talking to those boys who had been staring at her. and another from the teachers table where a certain potions teacher's mind was racing trying to figure out the two children who so resembled himself and lily potter, this child was the exact replica of her down to the same green eyes.

after dinner they were dismissed and Autumn looked back to see Connor and she mouthed 'I'll see you tomorrow' hoping he understood. then she was swept away towards the Gryffendor tower and her new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I guess that will do for now I'll try to think and remember where I was going with this story thanks for the reviews so much! they make me so happy.<strong>


End file.
